Black Byakugan
by Idyllicdream
Summary: How on earth is Neji to understand someone like Hyuga Hitomi, who has not lived with the clan for nearly 10 years. She was born with black eyes, which is said to carry a curse that would only be cured if someone within her own clan would take her hand for marriage.
1. Chapter 1: To break a news

Chapter 1

"Neji, there's an urgent matter I must discuss with you."

The young Hyuga prodigy looked up at his uncle with a calm and thoughtful face.

Hyashi Hyuga was the current head of the most prestigious clan in the Hidden Leaf Village. He must also be a busy man. And while they had been on a much better term in recent years, the times when they could talk had been rare.

Neji was intrigued.

"Yes, Hyashi-sama."

.

.

.

"Come. It may be better for us to talk in a more proper setting." – Hyashi turned and walked away with his hands tucked in his sleeves, expecting his nephew to follow.

Neji went without question. It must be an important business related to the clan. Nothing else would explain the serious complexion the head of clan wore.

But then, could it be related to Hinata-sama? Neji wondered. His mind traced back to the last time he met his shy cousin, and realized it was only yesterday. Hinata seemed fine. Nothing grave should have happened to her.

Neji could only make guesses as he was lead to Hyashi's private office. There he was beckoned to sit on a tatami mat, directly face-to-face with the head of the Hyuga.

Neji took his seat quietly, eyes not missing a single of the senior man's movements and expressions, before the door slid shut behind him

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note.

Thank you for showing interest in this story :) As you know, this story features Neji as the main character and hero. Personally, I find (*SPOILERS) Neji's death one of the most needless deaths in anime and manga history. It broke fans' hearts all across the world. Moreover, it seems that Kishimoto-sensei did it simply for the sake of having more character deaths. I wanted to see more Neji, that's why this story is born.


	2. Chapter 2: Team Gai is worried

Chapter 2

"You're late, Neji." - Lee exclaimed indignantly when his teammate finally arrived at their designated spot.

"I'm sorry. It couldn't be helped, I had something to attend to." – Neji replied shortly.

"Ha, but that's no excuse to keep your team waiting." – Rock Lee huffed sulkily. "A real gentleman arrives on time regardless of his personal goings."

"Enough, Lee. I'm sure Neji has his reasons." – Ten ten interrupted their argument.

"Why do you side with him, Ten ten? When _he's_ the one who's late. What kind of punctuality is _that_?" – Lee looked at her with a puppy hurt look in his eyes.

Ten ten could only sigh.

.

* * *

.

"Neji, are you okay? You seem out of it even during training." – Ten ten asked with concern.

Neji stole a glance at his teammate before focusing his eyes ahead again.

"I'm fine."

"I noticed it as well. You weren't concentrating enough during our training today. Such negligence is rare coming from you, Neji." – Might Gai joined in with equal responsibility.

"If your attention is going to drift like that, I am going to beat you one day really soon." – Lee laughed jokingly.

"Neji, you sure you're not sick?"

Neji shrugged off his teammates' worry immediately.

"I am not sick, most certainly. However, it is true that I do not feel very well. If you'll excuse me, I must return home early today."

"Do you want us to go with you?" – Ten ten offered.

"No. I can manage myself back home at least."

"…"

"Neji's awfully aloof today." – Ten ten remarked.

"He sure is. I wonder what happened to him." – Lee said thoughtfully.

"He doesn't seem to want us to interfere though."

"Then as his teammates, I believe it is our responsibility to help Neji through whatever's bothering him." – Rock Lee declared with much determination.

"No, Lee. Leave the boy alone." – Gai said sternly, deterring his students from their obvious intention. "I've seen that look on his face before. He needs his time and solitude to solve what's troubling him."

"But sensei-"

"No buts, you two. If Neji feels there is something he's not ready to share, we must not in any way force him to." – Gai dismissed their protest with an uncharacteristic amount of serious in his voice.

His words finally quieted his students.

But even if he said that, Gai was worried about his pupil, too. He made a very clear mental promise with himself to find out as much as possible later from Lady Tsunade. It troubled him to see Neji troubled so much.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

I sincerely hope I did not make Lee, Ten ten and Gai OOC in this chapter. They are particular challenging for me to construct, but I welcome the experience very much.

From the summary, you could probably figure that this fic is _not_ Neji x TenTen. I don't harbour any special animosity towards that ship, it is just that I've never felt any chemistry between those two, other than that of teammates who are on good terms. Please don't hate me for this.

Thank you for showing interest in this story. I plan to update it as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3: Pride of one's destiny

Chapter 3

_Neji, I want you to return immediately after you're finished training with your teammates._

The words echoed in the young prodigy's head as he sauntered home. They belonged to his uncle, Hyashi Hyuga, his clan's head and leader, but they weren't the only words in his mind.

.

* * *

.

_(Flashback)_

_"Neji, it did not escape my notice that you turned 18 a few days ago." – his uncle coughed subtly._

_Neji wondered at the particular choice of words on Hyashi's behalf. Certainly, it had been his 18th birthday exactly 4 days ago. His friends and teammates had thrown him a spectacular party(one that might just be too noisy for Neji's taste, but he appreciated it nonetheless) Even his uncle and cousin Hanabi had attended, and it was a most cheerful event for everyone._

_"Neji, as it is, you are now officially at a marriageable age." - the head of clan looked long and hard at his brother's son._

_Neji tensed immensely._

_So this is what it's about…_

_He always knew that one day this moment would come._

_"You are correct, Hyashi-sama." – he replied._

_Hyashi nodded, his eyes were grim and set, but they were also sad._

_"The council of Hyuga elders have chosen a bride for you, and you are to receive her this evening." – his tone contained more emphasis now. – "She is, needless to say, also one of our clan members. A chunin level kunoichi, she is to return to the village from external ninja training some time around noon. She will be ready by the eventide."_

_Neji almost did not pay attention to the particular information about the person, woman he was to spend the rest of his life with. It wasn't that he did not care, he only found it hard to focus._

_It was traditional for members of the Hyuga branch family to have their marriage partner decided for them by elder members of the clan. From a very young age, perhaps as young as 7 or 8, each boy and girl would be assigned another child (who, again, would be another member of the brach family, never the main) whom they would one day marry. The boy and girl would get to know each other from their childhood days so they may be get along better when they were finally old enough to wed._

_Neji had grown up never meeting, or heard of mention of his future bride. A girl was never assigned to him. Most likely it was due to his uncle's influence, who would have wanted him to receive the same treatment as a main family member (or as equal as can be allowed). This tradition had never applied to the main family after all._

_A long silence blanketed them, until Hyashi's voice finally broke it._

_"Neji, I will now say this to you no longer as the head of the Hyuga clan, but as your uncle." – he met Neji's eyes evenly. – "Since your father passed away in line of duty, I have done everything within my power to ensure you are happy and protected. I could not say that I have done very well, but at least, I hope my efforts have reached you."_

_He paused slightly, his eyes were now gentle and there was now love._

_"I have tried to reason with the elders to postpone your bride's selection in hopes that I could give you more choice in the matter." – he seemed to want to look away briefly. – "But I have failed. The elders would not change their minds anymore. I could not ask you to forgive me, nephew."_

_Neji could only looked on his uncle as he felt the man's earnest remorse for his inability to change this course of future. He suddenly felt a surge of empowerment._

_For a moment, the future had seemed set for him. He had only been thinking of himself and let his uncle's worry escape his notice. This wasn't only for his sake that he must change things from what they were. Did he not sw__ear he would never again blindly accept his fate as it was handed out for him. If he had any control over his own destiny, now was the time to prove it._

_It wasn't a matter of discontentment, but a matter of his own cherished beliefs and ideals._

_A marriage arrangement of this sort was often settled upon by a mixture of both the pair's respective parents and a judgment of compatibility from the elders. Outright disobedience to the elders' orders would mean treason to the clan._

_However…Between him and the girl's parents, he should be able to convince them to null the agreement._

_In the mean time, he would meet with his 'fiancée' and get to know her a bit at least._

_"Please do not be worried, Hyashi-sama. I shall meet with the kunoichi whom I have been betrothed to and speak to her." – he met his uncle's eyes to convey his true determination. – "I have no intention to break the orders given to me by the esteemed Hyuga elders."_

_A gleam of pride swirled in Hyashi's pale eyes._

_"From my brother, it seems you have inherited his perpetual stubbornness. But you are still my brother's precious son… I am very proud of you, child."_

_._

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

I hope I have explained the Hyuga wedding tradition well (which of course I made up entirely, because this is a fanfiction)

*Lines in _italics_ indicate a character's thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: First sight

Chapter 4

A shadow seemed to have passed over Hyuga Hyashi's face, making him even grimmer than he would often appear.

Of course, this had not escaped his nephew's notice.

"Wait here. Come in only after you have been beckoned." – he instructed.

Neji complied and watched as Hyashi's back disappear at the end of the corridor.

.

* * *

.

Neji stood before the door in a slightest moment of hesitation.

However, he quickly recovered himself. He was a proud member of the Hyuga clan and did not fear such things.

He slid open the door with his usual grace, to reveal the private meeting chamber of the Hyuga clan.

Neji was sure there sat many elite and elderly members of the clan waiting, but somehow his eyes instantly found the person he was looking for – the only person standing in the room.

She spun around with a whirl of dark hair, and their eyes, her dark eyes and his white, in a moment, connected.

.

.

* * *

Author's rant:

Neji has finally met his 'fiancee' - the supposed Black Byakugan. As the author I'm really looking forward to the interaction between these two. To be honest, Hitomi is a bit of an enigma. Even I don't know how she'll react to something.

Anyway, she definitely has a past that she can't share with Neji. She already has a myriad of problems in her life too because of her eyes.

Tell me what you think in a review. I'm also excited to see some of your suggestions as to how you would like this series to go.

Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5: Anything but luck

Chapter 5

"Did you hear the rumours? That guy, Hyuga Neji, got involved a few days ago."

"About time I'd say." snorted another.

"It's too bad though. Many girls are gonna be crushed."

"I wonder who's the lucky girl."

"Oh, from what I've heard, she's anything but lucky. Her name is Hyuga Hitomi. Even though she's from a prestigious main branch family, she's not born with a Byakugan_._" the person said in lowered voice that sounded oddly excited.

"You mean she was defected? Well _that_ explains why she marries so late. No main family would want her."

"No one from the branch family would, for that matter."

...

Neji turned around and shot a deathly glare at the gossiping group of Hyuga shinobi clustered on the other side of the street. They flinched and quickly went away (not without a few nervous mumbles of course).

The distaste did not leave his face as he continued to stride his way from his uncle's home. It used to be a straightforward task, walking here and there through the clan's quarters. However, the rumour had circulated too many times that it even reached Neji. Now each time he'd go out, he had to hear the presumed tale whispered all over again, each time a different version.

Oddly enough they were mostly about the girl.

Even stranger, the rumours got much of it true.

Hitomi, as he found out, through more credible sources, was indeed a black sheep. She did not inherit the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It must have started the moment her infant eyes blinked. It was probably why she did not have the liberty of a free marriage, even though her parents are both well-known main-branch members. It was also probably because no family in the clan would be willing to marry their son to a 'defected' person.

Those rumours irritated Neji nonetheless – not because they got their facts right for once, but because of how oblivious people are. Clearly, they did not understand that not only her, Hitomi's family had undergone some discrimination just because their daughter was born a little different - healthy dark eyes instead of white.

He had seen her only briefly during the meeting with the elders a few nights ago. She seemed dutiful and solemnly accepting of the marriage and spoke cleverly and politely whenever needed. Her gaze did not meet his again that evening, but she had a noble face and her eyes shone with a cold and detached light, as if from a star far away.

Distracted, he thought back to his uncle.

As his guardian and closest living relative, Hyashi was given the informal title of matchmaker between the families, as was tradition. That morning Neji had been summoned to his office. And what was said is as follows:

_"Neji, it's been 6 days since the meeting with the clan elders." The head of clan crossed his arms. "So? What are you going to do?"_

_"I'm aware. But I don't understand what you mean, uncle."_

_Hyashi sighed._

_"You should go see her."_

_Neji tensed for a moment, but resigned rather quickly._

_"If that is your wish, Hyashi-sama."_

_"It is my wish for you to be happy."_

_He looked sternly at Neji before he continued. "I know the deal may not be set in stone, but what harm would it do to get into her family's good graces? It will make future negotiations all the more easier, especially if they understand we mean well."_

In the present, Neji sighed. He didn't have a bundle of experience with him on this sort of thing.

_I hope it all goes well…_


	6. Chapter 6: First meeting

Chapter 6

"I'm afraid the lady Hitomi is not well enough to see you today, Neji-dono."

Hyuga Hachiro told Neji in a firm voice. The man was notoriously disciplined and traditional, and he would soon to become his father-in-law. He boasted thick eyebrows and a strong jaw. The lines on his face all showed a grim disposition. His shoulder was also broader than most.

"Is she ill?" Neji asked.

"Yes, she has caught a grievous cold. My deepest apologies Neji-dono, when you have gone out of your way to visit us."

"That is no problem at all. More importantly, should we be worried about your daughter's health?"

"Hitomi's cold is not a cause for worry, I assure you."

"How bad is it that she is in no condition for me to see her?"

"Is it unusual that young brides ever do not want their future husband to gaze at them while they're not at their most beautiful? I imagine Hitomi is no exception, Master Neji." Hachiro's face was calm and passive, his back straightened. "Instead, would you like to come in and have some tea while we discuss other matters? I shall have our maid Harue brew it at once."

"Thank you for your generosity, but I must regretfully decline your offer. The Godaime has sent me to look at some information on a previous mission and report to her by tomorrow. I must get going."

.

* * *

.

Neji wasn't lying when he said Lady Tsunade ordered him to look up information in Konoha's records. However, that was not the chief reason why Neji refused to linger. He felt the father was a tough nut to crack. It would be much easier and more effective to start with the daughter. She seemed to be more agreeable than her father. What's more, a man like Hachiro would be hard to persuade. If Hitomi was not there, there was no point in tarrying.

True to his words however, Neji headed straight for the Konoha library. He intended to complete that report as soon as possible, even though it would not take too much time anyway.

Neji politely greeted the librarian as he entered. They had known each other since he became a genin since the young Hyuga would often come here to study on his own many times. She directed him to the library section he needed (there was little need though, given how well he'd grasped the layout of the place)

Sunlight was streaming through the stained glass window of the library, painting the floor with colorful shapes and rosettes. One shaft of light pierced him brightly as he entered the aisle of bookshelves, forcing to squint briefly. As his eyes adjusted, he was amazed to see, delicately sitting on one of the alcoves at the end of the aisle and reading away, a person he'd seen before. The black hair and the unattached eyes…

_Hitomi?_

As if sensing his sudden presence, the girl looked up from the book. It really was Hitomi.

"Neji…-dono?"

.

* * *

.

She looked at him nonplussed. However, when she addressed him it was with composure.

"What a surprise it is that we should meet here." she smiled politely.

"Indeed. I wonder…." Neji looked at her intensely. "What are you doing here Lady Hitomi? Your father informed me that you were sick and bedridden."

"Did he now?" Hitomi grinned.

"Yes, he insisted that you were unfit to see anyone."

"Well, you do not have to take my father too seriously, Neji-dono. You see, I'm perfectly healthy." She glided down from the alcove and slid the book she was holding back into its place in the shelf.

"I fail to understand." Neji stared at her with a perplexed look, to which he received an apologetic one.

"I'm not sure myself, but this morning my father received word from the Soushu (Head of Clan) that you were coming over. He tried to make me stay at home, but I insisted that I must leave for an important mission."

She shook her head.

"But he wouldn't listen to me. So I...went to the mission anyway."

Neri raised a brow, fighting between amusement and bafflement.

"Then why aren't you at the Godaime's office?"

"When I got there the mission had already been cancelled."

"Then why didn't you return home?"

The questions blurted out before Neji realised just how interrogating he sounded.

Hitomi, luckily, didn't seem fazed.

"I volunteered to sort out some scrolls in the library for Godaime-sama. But I guess I got a bit carried away." She suddenly grew solemn. "I must apologise to you, Neji-dono. For I've realised just now that I should have gone back immediately when I was relieved of my mission. It was terribly rude of me to-"

"Do not worry at all, Hitomi-sama. I'm only glad that you are well." Neji interrupted. "From what your father told me, you were in an awful state of health."

Hitomi smiled, a little amused. "I think he probably said that to...avoid further complications. Please forgive him."

It was overall a rather unexpected turnout, but Neji accepted the situation with an inward sigh.

When he looked at her again, he was caught in her gaze...

It was a calm and cool gaze, quiet like a midnight pool but bright.

How soft it looked, but cautious.

Neji didn't know if she was uncomfortable, but she suddenly pulled away and said:

"It is wonderful to meet you here, but I think I've read enough for today. Please excuse me…"

She gave him a quick ceremonial bow. Before he could return the gesture, she had disappeared around the shelf. Her tone betrayed no resentment for him, but Neji could not help feeling she was slipping away.

"Wait!"

He struck out a hand and caught her wrist. She turned to look at him with surprise.

"What's the matter?"

"There's something I must discuss with you about." Neji let go of her hand.

Hitomi nodded without protest. She seemed to have already guessed what he wanted to say.

.

* * *

.

Author's note:

So I decided to split chapter 5 into two. It was a bit long than what this story usually sees :)


	7. Chapter 7: Hitomi

Chapter 7

"You're unexpectedly formal." She observed.

Neji glanced at her.

"I thought it would only be appropriate."

"Not for everyone. Not everyone is like that." Her brows furrowed slightly. "I'm not one of the elders that you need to address with care. It's strange to hear you call me 'sama'."

"How should I call you then?" Neji searched her face, puzzled.

She threw him a curious look. "My name, of course. What else?"

Neji paused briefly. He wasn't used to speaking to main branch members without adding any honorifics. Even his uncle and cousins could not be separated from the formality of tradition. This would be something he to grow used to.

"Then I shall call you Hitomi." He nodded. "In return, I ask you to address me by the same token."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Neji."

A small smile appeared on their faces.

.

.

A/N:

Surprisingly short. I know I know. But I'm surprised to have update this story at all, since I've entertained the thought of putting it on indefinite hiatus for a while. This chapter is for everyone who has faithfully stuck with me so far.

Neji is adorable! I fall in love with his character every time he appears.


End file.
